Fallen Angel
by Project Alice007
Summary: Kontrak sakral pun bisa dilenyapkan oleh cinta. (Aomine x OC!Readers). RNR?


**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **..**

Gadis bernama [Full Name] itu sedang berdiri menatap sungai di depannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sekali saja dia berkedip, maka akan tumpah ruah membanjir membentuk aliran di pipi. Namun gadis itu masih berusaha menahannya meskipun isakan mulai samar-samar terdengar di sela gemricik air.

[Name] sedang patah hati. Remaja memang sangat rawan dengan sengatan cinta. Karena benda atau hal yang disebut cinta oleh para manusia sewaktu-waktu bisa menjadi bom. Siap meledak kapan saja jika tidak diperlakukan dengan benar. Dan benar saja, baru saja gadis cantik berkuncir kuda itu putus dari kekasihnya—model terkenal; Kise Ryouta.

Pecah sudah tangisnya, [Name] terisak-isak sambil melempar batu ke sungai, berharap batu tersebut tenggelam dan menghilang bersama kesedihannya. Hilang bersama memorinya tentang Kise Ryouta.

Di tengah tangis, [Name] tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Tentang dongeng yang selalu diceritakan oleh neneknya sewaktu ia kecil dulu.

Dongeng tentang malaikat jatuh. Dongeng pengantar tidur.

 **.**

 **..**

" _[Name]-chan... kau tau dongeng tentang malaikat jatuh?" Tanya wanita paruh baya mengelus puncak kepala [Name]._

" _Datenshi?" [Name] mengulangi perkataan neneknya._

" _Benar. Ada dongeng tentang malaikat jatuh yang terkenal hingga saat ini." Wanita tersebut mulai mendogeng sementara [Name] kecil antusias mendengarkan. "Disebutkan bahwa konon malaikat jatuh bisa mengabulkan segala permintaan. Tapi malaikat jatuh hanya akan mengabulkannya saat kita dalam keadaan sedih." wanita tersebut mengusap-usap kepala [Name]._

" _Kenapa hanya saat sedih, baa-chan?" [Name] kecil tampak tidak mengerti._

" _Karena malaikat Jatuh adalah kesedihan itu sendiri. Saat mereka mengabulkan permintaanmu, berarti kau telah terikat kontrak dengan mereka." Wanita tersebut menjelaskan dengan detail._

 _[Name] yang masih kecil tidak sepenuhnya paham dengan ucapan sang nenek. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami hal seperti itu._

" _Apa malaikat jatuh benar-benar ada?" Kise tampaknya sangat bersemangat._

 _Sang nenek hanya tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja tidak, sayang. Mereka hanya ada dalam dongeng."_

 _[Name] nampak cemberut. "Tidak ada, ya?"_

" _Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur.. selamat malam, [Name]-chan." Wanita paruh baya tersebut mencium kening [Name] kemudian beranjak keluar kamar._

 **..**

 **.**

 _Apa benar malaikat jatuh itu ada?_

[Name] sejenak melupakan kesedihannya dan mulai memikirkan tentang dongeng yang baru saja kembali menyambangi ingatan dalam kepalanya.

"Ne _Datenshi_ - _san_ , sebenarnya kau itu nyata atau tidak?" [Name] bergumam sendiri sementara manik mata karamelnya menatap sungai yang mengalir teratur. Diusapnya bekas air mata yang menempel di pipi porselennya dengan sapu tangan yang dirogoh dari saku.

Pandangannya menerawang jauh. Bibirnya masih terus bergerak-gerak membentuk kalimat. "Kalau kau benar-benar nyata, tolong kabulkan satu permintaanku." Ujarnya tanpa sadar. Kise- _kun_ selingkuh di belakangku, aku ingin dia merasakan apa yang saat ini aku rasakan. Tidak sulit kan, _Datenshi_ - _san_?" Matanya masih lurus memperhatikan aliran sungai yang mengalir tenang. Berbanding terbalik dengan perasaannya saat ini yang tengah kacau dan acak-acakan.

"A-ahahaha... apa yang aku lakukan? Aku seperti orang bodoh saja." [Name] tertawa hambar. Mentertawakan kebodohannya karena percaya pada dongeng yang sama sekali tak masuk akal. Namun di sudut hati kecilnya, dia masih berharap bahwa dongeng itu adalah kenyataan, bukan cuma mite belaka.

Apa salahnya berharap meskipun tahu kalau itu mustahil?

Dia beranjak dari posisi, bersiap untuk pulang kerumah dengan perasaan yang sedikit membaik, setidaknya kesedihannya sudah menguap bersama angin entah kemana.

Tanpa sadar ada sepasang mata yang sedang mengawasinya.

 **.**

 **..**

Satu bulan kemudian [Name] sudah mulai memasuki sekolah seperti biasa, liburan musim panas berakhir, dan dia juga telah lupa tentang malaikat jatuh yang beberapa waktu lalu mengganggu pikiran. [Name] menjalani hari-hari dengan normal. Sangat normal malah.

"[Name] _cchi_... tunggu!" Sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal [Name] mengusik gendang telinga. Sebuah suara yang saat ini tak ingin didengar olehnya saat ini. Suara yang dulu pernah membuat hatinya berdebar-debar. Namun sekarang tak lagi. Setiap gendang telinganya mendengar suara itu, dadanya langsung sesak sekali.

[Name] lantas mempercepat langkah agar segera sampai ke gerbang sekolah tanpa perlu bertatap muka dengan orang itu. Dia sudah sangat muak.

"[Name] _cchi_ Berhenti... aku ingin bicara denganmu _ssu!_ " Namun suara itu membuat [Name] dengan terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap seorang Kise Ryouta yang kini berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Kise- _kun_?" [Name] memandang Kise dengan tatapan tak suka yag terpancar dari manik karamelnya. "Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk berurusan denganmu!" Ketus [Name].

Kise menggaruk belakang kepala dengan canggung, "Aku... hanya ingin meminta maaf." Ucapnya kemudian dengan gestur kikuk yang di mata [Name] terlihat menggelikan.

"Di kabulkan. Sekarang cepatlah enyah dari hadapanku, aku tak mau melihatmu lagi!" [Name] kembali mengambil langkah menjauh, meninggalkan Kise yang tertinggal di belakang berdiri menatap [Name] dari kejauhan.

Sejujurnya, gadis bersurai hitam itu masih memiliki rasa terhadap sang mantan kekasih, tapi [Name] sudah terlanjur sakit hati atas penghianatan yang dilakukan pemuda blonde itu. Yah, setidaknya Kise telah meminta maaf padanya, [Name] sedikit senang meskipun enggan mengakui.

Di dalam kelas, [Name] terpaku memandang keluar jendela dengan bertopang dagu. Tak mengindahkan penjelasan guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas saat ini. Atensinya terpusat pada sesosok pria berambut biru gelap yang berdiri di bawah pohon di dekat lapangan bola voli _outdoor_.

 _Sepertinya dia membolos_.

[Name] berasa menjadi mata-mata karena memperhatikan orang lain. Terlebih lagi orang yang tak dikenalnya. Bukan kebiasaannya memang memperhatikan orang, dia tak pernah begitu sebelumnya.

Tanpa diduga, lelaki itu balik menatap ke arah jendela di mana [Name] memakukan atensi. Pandangan mereka bertubrukan. Tak ayal [Name] terkejut bukan main, cepat-cepat dia mengalihkan pandang menatap guru di kelas. Jantungnya berdegup sepersekian kali lebih cepat karena ketahuan menguntit.

Namun tetap saja pelajaran di kelas saat ini sangat membosankan. Akhirnya [Name] memutuskan untuk pergi ke UKS dengan alasan sakit. Bohong tentunya. Dia hanya ingin berhenti menatap lekukan-lekukan seksi angka-angka yang tertulis di papan. Kepalanya serasa ingin meledak karena dia tak paham sama sekali dengan rumus-rumus fisika yang terasa seperti sedang menganiaya otak. Beruntung karena guru tersebut memberi ijin..

Berjalan di lorong sekolah yang sepi seperti ini terkadang membuat [Name] sesekali merasa hampa. Entah kenapa rasanya seolah dunia ini mengucilkan keberadaannya. Terlalu berlebihan bukan? Padahal nyatanya lorong sepi karen ditinggal belajar oleh penghuniya. [Name] mendengus geli.

"[Name]—"

[Name] lantas menghentikan langkah ketika merasa namanya disebut. Karemelnya menyapukan pandangan ke arah suara yang memanggil, mencari pelaku.

Ah Lelaki yang di lapangan voli _outdoor_ tadi rupanya.

"Eh? Ada apa?" [Name] membalikkan badan dan berjalan mendekati lelaki itu. Dia sedikit terkejut karena dia tak pernah mengenal lelaki ini sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa dia mengetahui namanya? Dan kalau tidak salah ingat, [Name] baru melihatnya hari ini.

"Kau [Full Name], 'kan?" Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyuman di wajah tannya. Senyuman yang membuat [Name] sedikit bergidik ngeri.

" _Well_.. Ya, benar, aku [Full Name]." Jawab [Name] dengan wajah keheranan. "Dan kau siapa? Kenapa kau tau namaku?" Kedua alisnya bertaut. Kebingungan bergelayut manja di benaknya.

Pria setinggi 192 sentimeter itu tak mengindahkan pertanyaan [Name]. Dia malah menarik lengan gadis tersebut menjauh dari lorong-lorong sepi. Kakinya melangkah melewati anak tangga tergesa yang menuju ke atap sekolah.

" _Chotto matte!_ Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku, bodoh!" Secepat kilat [Name] menjitak kepala pria yang seenak jidat menariknya dengan begitu kasar.

 _Apa-apaan dia? Seenaknya saja menarik-narikku seperti ini! Tidak tahu sopan santun._

[Name] mengumpat dalam hati. Dia sangat kesal dengan kelakuan pemuda di depannya ini yang terkesan begitu kasar. Hey! Mau disebut apa kalau bukan kasar? Dia dengan seenaknya menarik-narik seseorang yang baru ditemui.

"Aw—apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" Pemuda berkulit tan itu balik memaki.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan!"

Acara saling lempar pertanyaan tanpa ada satupun yang memberikan jawaban membuat keduanya akhirnya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Merenungi kegiatan tak berguna yang beberapa menit mereka lakukan.

[Name] melirik melalui ekor matanya. " _Ne_ , kau sebenarnya siapa? Kenapa kau menarikku menuju tempat ini? Apa maumu?" Rentetan pertanyaan beruntun keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Padahal baru sekitar semenit lalu mereka melakukan gencatan senjata pasca 'adu lempar pertanyaan tanpa jawaban' sekarang [Name] malah mulai lagi.

"Tch, menyebalkan sekali. Kau sama sekali tak ingat?" Lelaki itu berujar dengan muka yang tampak bosan. Alis matanya bertaut dan mata sayu.

Sedangkan [Name] malah disibukkan dengan meneliti lelaki tak dikenal yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Badannya yang tinggi, lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Matanya yang begitu biru mengingatkannya pada sebuah batu mulia yang harganya melambung kelangit. Pigmen dim yang menempel pada kulitnya membuat lelaki bermata safir itu terlihat keren, _cool_ dan tampan.

Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran semrawutnya barusan.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengagumi makhluk Tuhan yang satu ini, sekarang adalah saat untuk menuntut penjelasan atas insiden tarik paksa yang dilakukan pemuda itu terhadapnya.

"Apanya yang ingat? Kita tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Sahut [Name] balik melontarkan pertanyaan. "Kau ini siapa?"

"Aku adalah malaikat jatuh."

Sontak empat kata yang bersarang di telinga mengundang gelak tawa seorang [Full Name]. "Jangan bercanda, mana mungkin ada malaikat jatuh bermuka preman sepertimu." Tawanya tak kunjung surut. [Name] merasa ini adalah lelucon terkonyol yang pernah ia dengar selama ini.

Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Malaikat jatuh? Malaikat jatuh dia bilang?

" _Get real!_ " [Name] meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu sang dim dan menepuk-nepuknya kuat diiringi senyuman khas.

" _Ne_ , aku harap kau mengurangi kegiatan menonton _anime_ dan membaca _manga_ _shounen_ , lihat dirimu sekarang, sangat tidak realistis." Senyum merekah mengambang di bibirnya, seolah dirinya saat ini sedang menjadi motivator. Dengan penuh percaya diri mengungkapkan kata-kata yang yah bisa dibilang aneh.

Perempatan segitiga muncul di jidat lelaki dim itu. Alisnya semakin bertaut dan matanya memancarkan sebuah Emosi.

"Kau pernah meminta sesuatu padaku, [Full Name]."

"Permintaan? Memangnya aku pernah meminta apa padamu? Dasar sinting. Kenal saja tidak." Ketus [Name]. Dia hendak beranjak meninggalkan lelaki menyebalkan di hadapannya ini, tapi lelaki dim itu kembali menarik lengannya.

"Inilah kenapa aku tak menyukai manusia. Dasar manusia pelupa." Lelaki itu menatap lurus dua manik karamel [Name]. "Kau tau kenapa lelaki bernama Kise Ryouta tadi meminta maaf padamu? Itu karena dia ditinggalkan oleh selingkuhannya. Dia merasa frustasi dan ingin kembali menjalin hubungan denganmu lagi. Dan kau pikir siapa yang membuat selingkuhannya itu meninggalkan dia? Tentu saja aku." Sang dim menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang apa yang terjadi walaupun tidak tersurat. Dia bukanah sosok yang suka mengatakan sesuatu secara gamblang.

"Hah?" Kerutan di dahi tercetak jelas. [Name] paham setengah tak paham. Tirai matanya berkedip beberapa kali mencerna apa yang baru saja melintasi telinga.

Tunggu! [Name] tiba-tiba teringat apa yang dia ucapkan saat di sungai beberapa waktu lalu. Permintaannya, permintaan yang dia ucapkan ketika dia putus dengan Kise.

 _Uso darou? Tak mungkin hal yang seperti itu ada. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak._

"Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin ada hal yang seperti itu, _uso!_ Bisa saja kau hanya orang yang memiliki kemampuan _mind-reader_ dan berpura-pura menjadi makhuk utusan Tuhan, malaikat jatuh. Dengan begitu kau bisa mengambil keuntungan komersil." [Name] bersikukuh tak percaya pada ucapan pemuda di depannya itu.

"Ah-ha? _Mind-reader_? _Mochiron_... tentu aku memiliki kemampuan itu. Semua malaikat jatuh memilikinya, _Baka Onna_." Jawabnya. "Mau aku tunjukkan satu lagi bukti agar kau percaya, [Full Name]?" Lelaki itu kembali melengkapi penuturannya.

"B-baik.. buktikan kalau begitu.. dasar tidak waras!" [Name] membuang muka serta merta menutup rapat pengihatannya. Sebenarnya dia juga penasaran sih. Antara percaya dan tidak. Dia itu tidak mungkin malaikat jatuh, wajahnya saja garang seperti preman begitu!

 _ **SREK**_

Detik berikutnya, gendang telinganya menangkap sebuah bunyi, bunyi yang memancing rasa penasaran lantas menyibak tirai matanya untuk membuka sedikit, mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi.

Dan...

Sepesang sayap keluar dari punggung lelaki dim itu.

 _Sayap, hitam, gelap.. tidak salah lagi, itu... itu seperti yang sering didongengkan oleh Baa-chan._

[Name] sampai terlonjak jatuh saat melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Angin mulai menerpa wajah cantiknya yang diliputi ketakutan. Wajah kini begitu pucat di bawah sinar mentari tengah hari itu.

"Ti-tidak mungkin.. ini semua bohong, 'kan? Tidak... ini pasti tidak nyata!" [Name] menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya serta menutup mata. Berharap ketika matanya terbuka maka semua ini hanya akan menjadi kekonyolan belaka.

Namun kekecewaan segera kembali menghantam hati gadis bertubuh ramping tersebut, nyatanya pemuda berambut biru gelap itu masih tetap ada di sana, masih dengan sepasang sayap hitamnya.

"Kenapa, [Name]? Kau takut, eh?" Senyum mengejek dari sudut bibir sang dim terlihat semakin menyeramkan, semakin membuat nafasnya memburu tak beraturan.

Sedetik kemudian [Name] langsung tak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

 **..**

"[Name] _cchi_ , kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah, aku sangat khawatir _ssu_." Lelaki bersuai keemasan itu mengulas senyum lega yang terpancar melalui air mukanya.

"Aku.. ada dimana?" Nampaknya [Name] belum sepenuhnya sadar, separuh nyawanya masih dalam perjalanan pulang. Buktinya dia tidak mengenali kamarnya sendiri.

"Sekarang kau ada di kamarmu sendiri. Aku tadi panik sekali saat melihatmu tergeletak di atap sekolah. Apa yang terjadi _ssu_?"

 _Belakang sekolah, Datenshi, pingsan..._

Memori otaknya berputar, sontak [Name] langsung sadar sepenuhnya. Mata karamelnya membulat sempurna.

"Dimana malaikat jatuh itu? Dimana dia, Kise- _kun?_!" Lelaki bernama Kise—yang notabenenya mantan kekasih [Name]—itu nampak bingung dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja di dengarnya. Malaikat jatuh? Yang benar saja. Apakah [Name] terbentur sesuatu?

" _Etto_.. Apa yang kau bicarakan, [Name] _cchi_?" Kise balik bertanya.

"Malaikat jatuh..." Jelas [Name] serius. "Dia tadi menyeretku ke atap sekolah. Dimana dia sekarang, Kise- _kun_?" Agaknya dia memaksa Kise untuk menjawab pertanyaan _absurd-_ nya.

Dan Kise benar-benar tak mengerti saat ini, dia tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan [Name]. Malaikat jatuh? Sepertinya gadis ini memang butuh istirahat, begitu pikirnya.

"Kau pasti lelah, [Name] _cchi_ , kau harus beristirahat." Ucap Kise canggung. "Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. Semoga cepat sembuh." Dan Kise melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar [Name]. Sementara itu gadis benar-benar menyesali pertanyaan yang begitu saja terlontar.

"Aku merasa bodoh bertanya hal itu pada Kise- _kun_. Dia pasti menganggapku aneh dan gila. Dan lagi kenapa dia mengantarku pulang?" [Name] merutuki dirinya. Benar-benar hal memalukan.

"Kau memang bodoh, [Full Name]."

 _EEHHHH?_

 _Suara itu... suara itu.._

" _Datenshi-san_?!" [Name] sontak berteriak histeris saat melihat sang dim sudah ada di depannya. "Bagaimana caranya kau masuk? Bagaimana kau masuk ke kamarku?!" Gadis itu membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Wajahnya jelas terlihat ketakutan.

"Aku ini malaikat jatuh. Tentu saja aku bisa masuk kemanapun aku mau." Sang pelaku 'masuk tanpa ijin' mengibaskan sayap hitamnya. Sejurus kemudian [Name] melempar bantal dan tak elak lagi langsung mengenai muka sang dim.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh?!" segitiga empat sudut muncul di jidat mulusnya. Dia tentu merasa kesal karena diperlakukan semena-mena oleh manusia. Terlebih lagi manusia di hadapannya saat ini dedengkotnya ibu-ibu PKK mungkin. Terbukti dari kecerewetannya yang di luar kewajaran. "Dan jangan memanggiku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu. Aku juga punya nama! Daiki, Aomine Daiki." Tambahnya.

[Name] masih tetap menatap takut-takut. "A-Aomine- _kun, da yo ne_?" [Name] masih terduduk di kasur empuknya. Enggan untuk meninggalkan kelembutan yang ditawarkan oleh kapuk-kapuk yang ada di dalam.

Dia kembali dibuat bungkam ketika menatap lekat sayap-sayap lelaki di depannya, tak menggubris lawan bicaranya yang entah sedang bicara apa, [Name] tidak mendengarkan.

 _Kirei na..._

 _EHHH? Apa yang aku pikirkan?_

[Name] menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tanpa sadar dia terpesona oleh keindahan sayap hitam tersebut. Hitam bak pualam dalam mata air terjernih di seluruh dunia, berkilauan memantulkan cahaya bulan.

 _BULAN?! Jam berapa sekarang?!_

Sayup-sayup terdengar desahan angin malam dari gesekan dedaunan di luar, terlalu kencang. Sepertinya malam ini akan terjadi topan. Dia ingat melihat prakiraan cuaca sesaat sebelum berangkat sekolah.

Tubuhnya perlaan bergetar, wajahnya memucat. Dia begitu takut dengan topan. Karena topan telah mengambil kebahagiannya, meninggalkan seonggok luka mendalam di hati gadis bertubuh ramping tersebut. Betapa kejamnya topan.

Aomine nampaknya amat sangat mengerti keadaan [Name] yang sekarang. Tentu saja, dia punya _mind-reader,_ 'kan?

Perlahan dia duduk di samping [Name] dan mendekapnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Sayap-sayap hitam itu meraup tubuh [Name], menangkupinya dengan erat. Seolah berusaha menghilangkan rasa takut gadis dalam pelukannya tersebut.

"Aku akan melindungimu." bisik Aomine pelan. Sontak hal itu membuat [Name] terkejut.

 _Melindungiku? Untuk apa?_

"Tentu saja agar kau tidak mati, aku belum menghisap jiwamu sepenuhnya."

Perkataan tersebut telah meruntuhkan imajiner [Name] yang sempat melambung tinggi. Salah paham tentunya.

 _Jiwaku, ya?_

[Name] membatin. Memori lampau kembali tersibak, memaparkan dongeng dari neneknya yang sampai detik ini masih melekat erat di otak. Dia masih ingat betul apa yang diceritakan neneknya, bahwa saat malaikat jatuh telah mengabulkan permintaannya, harus ada imbalan yang dibayarkan.

Menyedihkan. Menjual jiwanya pada malaikat jatuh. Senyum kecut terpatri di wajah kala mengetahui kenyataan tersebut.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar malaikat jatuh?" Sebenarnya [Name] tidak menginginkan jawaban. Dia hanya ingin bertanya saja. Karena, seolah apa yang terjadi saat ini sangatlah konyol dan tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana mungkin malaikat jatuh bisa ada di hadapannya? Memeluknya seperti ini?

Aomine mendengus geli. "Sudah jelas, 'kan?"

Dan benar saja, angin topan benar-benar mengamuk malam itu. menghancurkan apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Bersamaan dengan dingin yang menusuk kulit. Namun [Namun] tak merasakannya, dia justru merasa hangat. Sangat hangat.

" _Atatakai_..." Mata karamelnya begitu sayu, dia merasa tubuhnya melemah

Aomine menyentuh dagunya, membuatnya mendongak saling bertatapan. Safir dan karamel beradu. Sorot mata biru itu seolah menyedot kuat atensinya hingga tak bisa berpaling.

Samar-samar [Name] mendengar Aomine mengucapkan satu kata sebelum kemudian bibir mereka bertemu.

" _Itadakimasu._ "

[Name] membelalak terkejut, namun tenaganya menguap entah kemana, tubuhnya terasa begitu lemah. Dia hanya bisa pasrah ketika lidah Aomine menginvasi isi mulutnya tanpa bisa melakukan perlawanan.

Hanya sebentar, kemudian pemuda dim tersebut menarik diri. Bersamaan dengan itu, [Name] melihat sesuatu seperti bola cahaya masuk ke mulut Aomine, cahaya yang terlampau terang.

"Apa yang... kau lakukan padaku?" Pertanyaan itu begitu lirih, seiring dengan pandangan mengabur dan hilangnya kesadaran. [Name] kembali tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku.. menggigit jiwamu.." Aomine menatap wajah damai [Name] yang tengah memejamkan mata di pelukannya. Wajahnya memang sangat damai, tapi tidak dengan hatinya.

Saat dia melahap sebagian jiwa gadis itu, dia melihat beberapa kepingan memori yang berlalu kilat. Aomine sangat tahu kalau itu adalah serpihan memori [Name]. Dia melihat seorang gadis kecil berdiri menatap pusara di bawah hujan. Dia juga melihat seorang gadis kecil yang berdiri seorang diri sementara orang di sekitarnya memandang dengan tatapan benci. Yang Aomine tahu, gadis itu adalah [Full Name].

"Kau menjalani hidup yang sulit, [Name]." Jemarinya bergerak menelusuri wajah [Name] dengan lembut. "Tapi, ketika aku memutuskan untuk mengikat kontrak denganmu, aku memiliki keharusan untuk memakan jiwamu. Jika tidak, aku yang akan musnah selamanya..." Aomine berbicara pada [Name] yang sejatinya sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Berbicara pada raga yang sedang ditinggalkan sementara oleh nyawa.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Aomine. Dan sebenarnya dia juga tak mau melakukannya. Itu sama saja dengan membunuh secara perlahan, 'kan?

Tapi dia juga tak punya pilihan lain.

Perlahan dia membaringkan tubuh [Name] ke kasur dan menyelimutinya.

 **.**

 **..**

Esoknya [Name] terbangun dari tidur dengan kepala yang terasa begitu berat, matanya juga masih sayu. Lebih tepatnya mengantuk.

 _Hari ini aku akan beristirahat dulu._

"Yo! [Name]." Aomine tampak duduk di jendela kamar dengan sangat santai, dengan pakaian casualnya. Rambut berwarna biru gelap miliknya tampak tersisir rapi. Dan lagi, sayapnya tidak keluar.

 _TUNGGU DULU! Kenapa Makhluk ini ada disini?!_

"Aomine- _kun_..." [Name] mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya " _Naze koko ni?_ " Kedua tangannya mengucek mata memperjelas pandangan.

Aomine memutar bola mata malas. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu. "Memangnya salah kalau aku ingin selalu dekat dengan mangsaku, hm?"

"Hah?" [Name] mendelik ganas. Namun detik kemudian dia kembali seperti semula. Memorinya berputar memaparkan kejadian semalam. "Ah— _sou ka_." Jawabnya pelan. Iris matanya memaku pandangan menatap Aomine lekat. " _Ne..."_ Panggilnya.

"Hm?" Sahut Aomine malas.

"Buatkan aku makanan, aku lapar." Ujar [Name] membuang napas berat.

"Hah?" Aomine membeo mendengar ucapan [Name]. Biasanya [Name] akan berkacak pinggang kala melihat dirinya ada dikamarnya, tapi saat ini dia nampak tak menghiraukan hal itu.

"Buatkan aku sarapan, Aomine- _kun_." [Name] mengulangi kata-katanya

Kata-katanya adalah Mutlak dan penuh ikatan, tak ada yang bisa dihindari oleh Aomine. Sebagai ganti atas jiwa yang ditelan oleh malaikat jatuh, maka mereka akan tunduk pada kata-kata tuannya.

Aomine bergegas menuju dapur untuk membuat makanan bagi 'Tuannya'.

 _Tuannya? Benarkah? Tuan yang akan dibunuh secara perlahan?_

Benar. [Name] adalah Tuannya saat ini. Dialah yang mengikat kontrak dengan Aomine.

Bukan, Aomine lah yang mengikat kontrak dengan [Name], karena dialah yang memilih untuk mengabulkan permintaan gadis itu.

 **.**

 **..**

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampakkan Aomine dengan nampan di tangannya, tentu dengan makanan di atasnya, tentu saja. Tidak mungkin kan Aomine membawa nampan kosong?

Dia duduk di pinggir kasur dan menaruh nampan di meja.

"Makanlah, aku sudah membuatkanmu makanan sesuai dengan permintaanmu." Katanya sambil menatap tajam [Name]. Seperti biasa, tampang malas selalu terpatri di wajah. Andai saja Aomine mau tersenyum sekali saja, pasti aura ketampanannya akan langsung menguar.

Namun gadis itu hanya membisu menatap keluar jendela, seolah pemandangan di luar lebih indah dari pada memandang malaikat jatuh di dekatnya itu.

"Aomine- _kun_..." bisikan kecil dari bibir gadis itu sontak membuat Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kau membunuhku lebih cepat?" Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja, namun [Name] mengucapkannya dengan kesadaran penuh. Dia nampak begitu putus asa. Dia begitu merindukan ibunya yang sudah pergi mendahuluinya.

Gadis itu meringkuk memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya. Dia terisak pelan. Mengabaikan makanan yang telah susah payah disiapkan.

 _Okaa-san ni aitakatta._

Aomine mendengus pelan. "Sayangnya aku tidak bisa, Bodoh. Aku harus melakukannya selama tiga kali bulan purnama untuk bisa mengambil seluruh jiwamu." Dia tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala [Name]. Kenyataan itu justru semakin membuat sang gadis merasa terpukul. "Terlebih lagi.. kenapa kau ingin pergi begitu cepat?" Tanyanya, walaupun sebenarnya Aomine tau apa yang ada dalam pikiran gadis itu.

Dibenci oleh semua orang, ditinggal orang-orang tersayang, eksistensi yang terabaikan, dikhianati orang terkasih... kombinasi sempurna yang sudah cukup menjadi bukti kenapa gadis itu ingin segera meninggalkan dunia yang kejam ini.

"Karena aku..." [Name] tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya saat dengan tiba-tiba Aomine menariknya dan membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Sepasang sayap Aomine mengibas dan beberapa bulu berjatuhan.

"Tidak, [Name]. kau harus menikmati hidupmu sebisa mungkin, kau tidak boleh menyerah lebih dari ini." Aomine mengusap rambut [Name] pelan, seolah dia adalah benda yang akan pecah jika diperlakukan dengan kasar.

"Cepat makan, aku sudah bersusah payah membuatkan sarapan untukmu." Aomine melepas pelukannya, meraih mangkuk berisi bubur ayam hasil olahannya dan mengulurkannya pada gadis beriris karamel itu. Beruntung sekali dapur [Name] tak meledak setelah dipakai oleh Aomine.

"Dapurku masih utuh kan?" mangkuk segera saja berpindah ke tangan [Name].

Aomine mendengus tak menjawab pertanyaan si surai hitam dihadapannya. Dia tak menyangka akan terikat kontrak dengan makhluk berisik seperti ini.

 **.**

 **..**

Matahari ini tertutup oleh mendung. Enggan untuk menampakkan wujudnya.

Kegiatan serupa terulang di bulan berikutnya, [Name] dalam acara menyantap makanan, sedangkan Aomine nampak terdiam duduk di jendela kamar, memandangi langit yang begitu kelam.

"Aomine- _kun_..." Suara lembut [Name] menginterupsi lamunan malaikat jatuh itu.

"Apa?" Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa.." [Name] menggambil napas dalam sebelum dia melanjutkan ucapannya, "kau menjadi malaikat jatuh?" Tanyanya dengan sangat hati-hati. Dia takut menyinggung perasaan Aomine. Karena pertanyaannya tidak bisa dikategorikan dalam kata 'sopan'. Itu privasi, bukan?

Mangkuk kosong telah ia kembalikan ke meja dekat kasurnya. Iris karamelnya saat ini tengah intens menatap lurus pada sosok yang terduduk di jendela kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Aomine balik bertanya.

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan, Aomine- _kun_. Aku rasa kau tidak terlalu bodoh, bukan?" Sarkasnya dengan tirai mata menyipit menyelidik

Lelaki bersurai biru gelap itu melempar pandangan keluar, menatap langit yang murung.. mungkin.

 **.**

 **..**

"Daiki, aku akan bertanya sekali lagi padamu. Apa kau akan tetap mencintai manusia bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu?" Malaikat dengan sayap putih bersinar dengan rambut semerah darah yang bernama Akashi itu nampak sedang mengintrogasi sosok didepannya yang tak lain adalah Aomine. Dialah sang Emperor.

Namun sang tersangka introgasi hanya bungkam dan seolah tak ada niatan untuk menjawab, bahkan melirik pun tidak.

"Baiklah kalau itu jawabanmu, Daiki. Maka mulai saat ini kau tak akan pernah bisa menapakkan kakimu lagi di sini." Usai kalimat tersebut terucap, sekelebat cahaya menghantam tubuh Aomine hingga pemuda tersebut terpental dan saat itu juga dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Saat dia terbangun, sadar-sadar dia sudah berada dalam sebuahh ruangan. Ruangan yang sangat tidak asing baginya. Kamar milik Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kamar yang selama ini mereka tempati bersama.

Kenapa? Kenapa dia berada disini? Seingatnya dia sedang bersama Akashi, dan kemudian...

Ah Aomine tau sekarang. Rupanya dia telah menjadi malaikat matuh, Akashi membuangnya.

Memang bukan kesalahan Akashi, itu murni kesalahannya sendiri. Dia tau itu, mencintai manusia adalah hal mutlak yang terlarang bagi malaikat. Terlepas dari hal itu, dia tetap mencintai Manusia. Sungguh bodoh, bukan? Tapi mau diapakan lagi? Seperti apa yang dikatakan manusia, cinta membutakan segalanya.

"Aomine- _kun_ , kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah... aku menemukanmu tergeletak di pinggiran sungai, aku sangat khawatir.. apa yang terjadi?" Gadis cantik dengan surai _baby blue_ tersebut nampak terlihat sangat cemas. Wajahnya dipenuhi gurat kekhawatiran. Air mukanya pun juga terlihat sedih saat ini.

"Tetsu..." Panggil Aomine parau. Iris biru mereka bertumbukan. Mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Kuroko.

"Ya? Apakah ada yang kau butuhkan, Aomine- _kun_?"

"Apa kau masih akan menerima keadaanku yang seperti ini, Tetsu?" Aomine menampakkan kedua sayapnya. Sayapnya yang berwarna hitam legam seperti batu pualam kehilangan kemilau cahaya cerahnya. Aomine telah kehilangan tempat tinggal, kehilangan segalanya, bahkan kesucian sayapnya juga. Tapi dia masih punya satu orang yang mungkin sudi menerimanya.

Gadis dengan mata safir itu berhambur memeluk tubuh lelaki di depannya, dia menangis. Entah karena sedih atau bahagia. Hanya Kuroko saja yang tahu.

"Jangan meremehkanku, Aomine- _kun_. Walaupun kau kehilangan kedua sayap, walaupun kau tak lagi mampu berjalan, walaupun waktu akan menggerogoti usimu, cintaku tak akan pernah berubah. Jangan meremehkanku—" Kuroko terisak-isak di dalam pelukan Aomine, merasakan kehangatan dari sosok yang sangat dicintainya.

Aomine berharap waktu akan berhenti, dia ingin menikmati saat-saat seperti ini bersama Kuroko lebih lama lagi.

Namun nyatanya tak begitu, waktu adalah hal yang tak akan pernah dapat terhentikan.

Duapuluh tahun berlalu begitu saja, dan kini Kuroko Tetsuya terbaring di futon, dan dengan setia Aomine berada di sampingnya. Wajah Kuroko yang dulu lembut merona kini telah tergantikan dengan garis-garis halus di wajahnya. Waktu telah menggerogoti jiwa dan raganya. Tapi Aomine masih setia berada disampingnya, merawat bahkan memenuhi semua kebutuhan gadis bernama Kuroko itu.

"Aomine- _kun_..." Kuroko memandang sayu lelaki di dekatnya. Tangannya terulur berusaha menggapai paras rupawan yang kini tengah duduk di sebelahnya.

" _Arigatou_... telah menemaniku selama ini..." Kuroko tersenyum sebelum akhirnya netra biru cerah itu tertutup. Tertutup dan tak mungkin terbuka lagi.

Padahal Aomine tahu kalau manusia berjalan beriringan bersama waktu. Padahal dia juga tahu kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini... Tapi dia tak menyesali keputusan yang telah dia ambil.

 **.**

 **..**

"Lalu..." [Name] menghentikan ucapannya. Ragu untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Namun demi memuaskan rasa penasaran, akhirnya dia bertanya juga. "Kenapa sayapmu berubah menjadi hitam?"

"Karena langit menolak keberadaanku." Jawaban yang singkat, padat dan tidak jelas. Tentu saja, tak ada letak kejelasan dari penjelasannya.

Langit tak menerima malaikat yang jatuh cinta pada manusia, sayap yang menghitam adalah sebagai bukti atas penghianatan yang dilakukan oleh para malaikat jatuh.

Wajah [Name] nampak begitu murung, lebih murung dari sebelumnya setelah dia mendengar cerita dari Aomine. Entah kenapa ada rasa panas di dadanya, dan dia merasa begitu kesal entah kenapa.

Kesal? Kenapa kesal? [Name] merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia bingung kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi seperti itu.

Mungkin benar, waktu membawanya hingga jatuh cinta pada lelaki ini. Ketika kau patah hati dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menawarkan kenyamanan padamu pasti hatimu akan langsung luluh kan? [Name] pun juga seperti itu. kedatangan Aomine seperti obat penyembuh luka di hatinya.

Jatuh cinta apa orang yang pada akhirnya akan membunuhnya? Gadis itu bingung harus tertawa atau menangis.

Esoknya, [Name] berangkat ke sekolah berjalan beriringan bersama satu-satunya teman yang dia miliki tanpa mengatakan suatu apapun. Ini sangat tidak biasa, mengingat sahabatnya itu cerewetnya minta ampun.

" _Doushita no_ , Nao?"

"Eh? _Etto_.. _nandemo nai desu._ " Senyum cerah terpatri dalam wajah gadis bersurai ungu tersebut, membuat [Name] tak ambil pusing dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya kembali menusuri jalanan menuju sekolah.

Pembelajaran berjalan seperti biasanya. Aomine juga masih tanpak tidur di dahan pohon dekat lapangan. Ekor mata [Name] tak hentinya melirik pemuda tersebut. Entah kenapa hatinya selalu resah kala mengingat cerita Aomine tentang lelakinya di masa lalu. Hatinya terasa begitu panas. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dan sangat mengganggu pikiran, [Name] benci dengan perasaan tak nyaman seperti ini.

Cemburu? Tentu. Sudah pasti. [Name] mulai menyadari bahwa dirinya telah jatuh ke dalam lubang yang seharusnya dilewati, dia mencintai Aomine. Dia ingin agar Aomine melihatnya, melihat keberadaannya dan mencintainya saja dan melupakan tentang Kuroko.

Salahkah dia berfikir begitu? Salahkah kalau dia egois?

Ketika dirinya sibuk melamun tentang Aomine dan Kuroko, tanpa dia ketahui, Aomine tengah membaca fikirannya. Seringaian terbentuk di wajah rupawan sang malaikat jatuh.

Sepulang sekolah, [Name] tak menemukan Aomine. Padahal biasanya malaikat jatuh tersebut akan selalu muncul dan mengejutkan dirinya, tapi entah kemana dia sekarang. [Name] tak memusingkan hal tersebut, mungkin Aomine sedang pergi ke suatu tempat? Begitulah kira-kira yang dipikirkan gadis ini.

Siang berganti malam, malam berganti siang. Hari demi hari silih berganti dan terus berlalu.

Dan sekarang genap satu bulan lamanya Aomine menghilang, Aomine tidak melahap jiwanya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Entah kenapa rasanya begitu kosong.

Ini aneh, di satu sisi [Name] merasa senang karena Aomine belum melahap jiwanya lagi. Karena dengan begitu, berarti dia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup—dan mencintai Aomine, bukan? [Name] tak lupa dia berkata ingin mati, tapi dia berpikiran lain. Dia takut mati sekarang, dia takut—tak bisa melihat Aomine lagi.

Di sisi lain dia sedih, karena pemuda bersurai biru tua itu tak ada dalam jangkauannya. Biasanya saat [Name] bersedih, Aomine akan berada di sampingnya, menghiburnya dengan kata-katanya yang menyebalkan.

[Name] sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti itu.

"Aomine- _kun_ , kau di mana...?" [Name] menatap langit malam melalui jendela kamarnya dengan pandangan sendu. Bahkan langitpun tak menampakkan bintang dan bulan yang biasanya selalu bersinar terang.

"Aomine- _kun_... _dai_... _suki_..." Kata-kata itu meluncur indah dari bibir mungilnya. Tanpa sadar iris karamel melelah dalam dingin, tumpah membanjir di pipi. Wajah sendu itu menatap langit lekat, langit juga tampak ikut dirundung kesedihan.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara derap langkah memasuki kamar, dan seketika [Name] mendapati Aomine tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Keduanya tak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sang gadis tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang sibuk mencerna kejadian ini, sedangkan sang lelaki sibuk membaca pikiran sang sosok yang ada di depannya.

"Kau mengatakannya..." Ucap Aomine tiba-tiba. [Name] yang masih terlalu terkejut karena orang yang dirindukannya hadir di depannnya hanya bisa mematung tak mengerti. Keterkejutan mematikan kinerja otakknya.

Aomine berjalan mendekat. Wajahnya terlihat serius. "Kau mengatakannya..." Ulangnya lagi.

"A—Aomine... — _kun..._ " Mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, [Name] tak bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana. Memeluknya? Atau tetap diam di tempat?

Aomine semakin berjalan mendekati [Name] yang masih mematung. Napasnya memburu tak beraturan, tangan-tangan kekar menangkup dua belah pipi mungil yang merona. "Kau mengatakannya..." Ujar Aomine lagi. Kemudian belum sempat [Name] mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Aomine langsung menyambar bibir semerah _cherry_ itu, mmbuat kata-kata yang telah tersusun rapi kembali tertelan.

Hanya kecupan ringan, tapi sukses membuat dua karamel [Name] membola disertai pipi merona yang menjalar sampai ke telinga.

"A—Aomine- _kun_?" Pekik [Name] penuh keterkejutan. "Bagaimana?—Kenapa?" Tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Aomine tidak langsung menjawab dia memeluk [Name], merengkuhnya dalam kehangatan. " _Suki da yo_." Bisiknya pelan di telinga [Name]. Tak ayal membuat gadis tersebut semakin terkejut. Terlalu banyak kejutan yang terjadi padanya.

Dia senang mendengar hal ini, tapi kesenangannya tertimbun oleh ketidakpahaman. " _Na-nani?_ Bukannya Aomine- _kun_ harus memakan jiwaku? Kalau kau mencintaiku berarti—"

"Ssssttt—" Aomine memotong cepat. Rambut panjang di elus lembut dalam pelukan. Sebuah kecupan di daratkan dipuncak kepala. Aomine menarik sebuah senyum tulus. "Jadilah milikku, [Name]."

Sontak hal itu membuat [Name] sedikit terjingkat karena terlalu kaget dengan kata-kata ambigu Aomine barusan. Apa maksudnya? Apakah dia ingin segera mengambil seluruh jiwanya? atau dia ingin menjadikan dia sebagai budaknya?

[Name] benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran lelaki tersebut.

Mengerti akan ketidakpahaman sang gadis, direngkuhnya gadis mungil tersebut dengan kedua sayap. "Jadilah milikku, hanya milikku..." bisiknya lagi di tengah-tengah pelukkan.

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya desahan angin malam yang menggema. Dewi malam pun ikut membisu, menutup diri dibalik gumpalan awan gelap.

"Tentu, Aomine- _kun_ , miliki aku—" [Name] mengeratkan pelukan. Sementara Aomine tersenyum memandang langit.

Dia tidak mengatakan pada [Full Name] bahwa ketika malaikat jatuh dan 'tuannya' saling mencintai, maka kontrak tersebut sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Tentu Aomine merasa bahagia karena—dia tidak harus membuat [Name] kesakitan lagi seperti saat sedang menggigit jiwa gadis tersebut.

Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menjaga [Name]. Meskipun dia tak pernah lupa, manusia berjalan beriringan bersama waktu. Dia juga tidak akan pernah lupa yang seperti ini akhirnya akan seperti apa... Tapi dia tetap mencintai [Full Name] seperti ratusan tahun silam.

"Aomine- _kun_... aku mencintaimu... jangan pergi lagi, jangan pergi lagi..." [Name] terisak di pelukan Aomine. Kali ini dia berharap agar bisa hidup lebih lama. Kebahagiaan yang lama dia impikan kini telah terwujud, dia hanya ingin kebahagiaan ini bertahan selama mungkin. Tak apa walau harus tak memiliki apapun, asalkan ada Aomine yang selalu berada di sampingnya, dia sudah merasa senang.

Mungkin memang seperti itulah cinta. Walaupun langit menentang hubungan mereka, [Name] tak akan peduli. Karena saat ini yang ada di dalam genggamannya hanya Aomine, lelaki yang sangat dia cintai.

"Aku akan selalu menjadi milikmu, sampai kapanpun. Jadi jangan pernah pergi..."

"Aku tidak akan pergi, [Name]. Aku akan terus berada di sisimu."

 **.**

 **..**

 **TAMAT**

 **..**

 **.**

Fic ini udah Elis ketik sejak bulan Mei, tapi baru publish sekarang :p

Maaf kalau tidak jelas DX

 **RnR?**


End file.
